1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ovens, and more particularly to an oven with an improved cooling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ovens are cooking appliances used for cooking a substance by sealing up and heating the substance, and may be generally be classified by their heat-source into electric, gas, and microwave ovens. Electric ovens use electric heaters as heat sources, and gas and microwave ovens use heat from gas and frictional heat of water molecules at high frequencies as heat sources, respectively.
The oven includes a cooking chamber for cooking, and a machine chamber for containing electrical and mechanical components. In the process of cooking, the cooking chamber is shut tight to prevent the internal high temperature heat from seeping out of the cooking chamber.
Many built-in ovens have recently been installed, in which case it is required to prevent the heat delivered from the oven from damaging adjacent furniture. Accordingly, a need exists for a technology to cool the oven to reduce the heat delivered from the oven.
Thus far, a method for cooling the oven by wrapping insulation around the cooking chamber has been used, in which case, however, there are limitations to expand volume of the cooking chamber.